Look Out For Fellow Pirates
by Jade27
Summary: Jack is busy trying to find a crew for his ship, Will finds himself in deep trouble with a John Doe. Will Jack notice in time? JW


Look Out For Fellow Pirates  
  
Jack led Will to the island's main attraction. It was the only pub for a hundred mile radius. Will briefly heard Jack say something about how "If all the world were like this place no man would feel unwanted." Will, a little nervous, followed Jack hoping ferverently that no one he knew would be in there. Will cringed to think of what Miss Swan would think of him being in this place.  
  
Jack walked through the throng of people standing outside. Seeing an attractive prostitute coming towards Jack with a look of rage Will held back as not to be seen with a pirate. He couldn't help but cringe when the woman slapped the pirate. Jack, of course, felt he didn't deserve that and Will wondered just what the pirate had done. Will saw another woman come forward and smack Jack. "Two in one night!" Will thought. "It appears Mr Jack Sparrow has been busier than he's let on."  
  
When Will and Jack made it to the pub door without any more confrontations, Jack quickly scoped the room and located what Will assumed to be and old friend. "Probably a pirate." Will thought. Making to follow the two, Jack turned abruptly and said "Stand there and guard us." Then he added and don't eves drop, lad. It's not very gentleman like."  
  
Giving Jack an incredulous look, Will bit back his mental reply of "I would imagine it to be very pirate like." He needed Jack's help to save Miss Swan, and he wasn't about to publicly admit he had piracy running through his veins.  
  
Staying at the pillar Jack had indicated him to guard from, Will gave the outward impression that he was watching the pub while he tried to eves drop. Unfortunately for him, Jack was an experienced secret holder and Will couldn't catch a word he was saying. Finally giving up Will decided to actually watch the pub. If Jack had wanted Will not to listen he would have set him up else ware. As it was Jack had insisted he 'Guard' the table so maybe not with out reason.  
  
Will looked around and watched the commotion that ruled the packed pub. At the actual bar, the barmaids were constantly pouring drinks despite all the fondling the drunken men tried to do. There were also bar maids circling the room to wait on the tables that adorned the place. Will tried to count all the barmaids but they were weaving in and out of the guests that Will soon lost interest and turned his attention to the guests. The sight was not that spectacular and rather disturbing to those of good upbringing.  
  
After twenty minutes of standing at the pillar with frequent glances over his shoulder to see if Jack was done yet, Will decided for Jack and left pillar and went to the bar to order himself a glass of red wine. Sitting backwards on one of the tall stools at the bar Will glanced over to Jack's table. Jack was still there with his friend, but his friend was now busy with a prostitute who was 'sitting' on his lap. Jack was casually drinking his beer and watching the sensual display before him. Will shuddered. The woman on his lap looked like she was younger than Will, and Jack's old friend was no charming lad.  
  
Suddenly a big man stepped in front of Will blocking his view. Avoiding eye contact Will, turned around and asked for another glass of wine. Figuring the man to have moved by now Will turned to look back at Jack's table, but all he saw was a lot of tanned chest with hair wearing a thin top that didn't cover much. Risking a glance to the man's face, Will's eyes met the stranger's. Will nodded a hello and the big man nodded back and seated himself in an empty chair next to Will.  
  
"I haven't seen you here before." The stranger said. "You new around here?"  
  
Will, turned in his seat and faced the man. "Who wants to know?" He asked cautiously.  
  
The man laughed. "Obviously your not new to bars, laddy. The name's Doe. John Doe." And he put his hand out to shake.  
  
"William Turner." Will said putting his hand in John's and shaking it firmly.  
  
John turned to the bar and said, "I'd like a whiskey on the rocks." Then jerking a thumb in Will's direction he added "And get my friend here whatever he wants." When the bar maid looked at Will expectantly, Will shook his head and said, "Nothing now, thanks." John, seeming to see something in Will's words that said he wanted privacy, left.  
  
Will glanced over at Jack's table. Jack was still watching his friend with a glazed look. Then, as if Jack had felt Will's eyes on him snapped out of his trance and looked towards the pillar that Will had been guarding. Will couldn't hear what Jack said, but his body language was crystal clear and Will saw Jack's mouth form a string of familiar curses. Will watched as Jack stood up and methodically searched the pub for him. Will, not wanting to be seen, or maybe wanting to string a little guilt from the pirate for ignoring Will for so long, turned and finished another glass of wine in one swift motion facing away as not to be recognized. A moment later Will felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around expecting to see Jack, Will was surprised to see, John there. John, leaning forward slightly to put his mouth next to Will's ear, said, "There's trouble looking for you, boy. Follow me."  
  
Will looked to Jack's table but Jack was gone. "John must be one of Jacks friends." Will thought. Getting up, will was surprised to see he was drunker than he thought. "Not a good thing when trouble's on the way." Will thought. Then, starting out of his thoughts, Will followed John who was moving quickly to the exit.  
  
When will got to the exit he turned one last time to look for Jack and was surprised when he saw Jack fighting to get through the thick mass of people that were holding him back. Will was confused by the look on Jack's face. He actually looked, well, anxious for one. Like he deemed it necessary to get to Will.  
  
"What's taking you?" He heard John say behind him.  
  
"I'm waiting for Jack." Will answered then he turned back to Jack to assess his progress. Not too good. He kept pointing at Will, shouting something but Will couldn't make it out. Turning back to John his watched as a fist drove itself into Will's stomach knocking the wind out of him.  
  
Will, gasping for air, tried to dodge the next blow, but the wine and pain slowed him and a second fist hit him on his ribcage knocking Will to the ground.  
  
Will had hardly hit the ground when John picked him up and carried him over his shoulder and left at a run. Once out of the pub's immediate light, Will heard John whisper to the shadows, "Slow his friend down a moment so I can have my fun with this one." And Will promptly felt John's big hand pat his bottom. Will felt himself getting quickly nauseous at the thought of what John had in mind for him as John started running again. Will vaguely saw three men emerge from the shadows as Jack got out of the Pub. He saw as the three figures made a wall between Jack and himself. But Will soon lost sight of Jack as John turned down a maze of streets in the village.  
  
"Damn." Will thought. "This won't be pretty."  
  
After what seemed like hours to Will, "but was probably minutes" he mused, John opened a door, and carried Will up a flight of steps. John flopped Will on the bed and got something off the desk that was in the room. Will gathering his wits got himself into a better position to defend from. John was a big guy so Will would have aim for his manlyhood. "And he's probably thinking naughty thoughts so it'll hurt more."  
  
Taking a moments pleasure in that thought, Will tensed and waited. John approached the bed that he had dropped Will on. Closer, CLOSER. NOW! Aiming sloppily, Will kicked out with all his might and John. While he missed the 'soft' spot, he felt his foot connect with John's stomach.  
  
Expecting John to at least be stunned for a moment, Will jumped up and made for the door. Unfortunately, John was stronger than he thought and Will was thrown violently back into the bed. Will's mind went temporarily blank when his head hit the headboard of the bed. When he came to, his arms and legs were tied to the bed and a foul taste was in his mouth. Will didn't even want to think about what that taste was.  
  
Opening his eyes, Will quickly wished he hadn't as the room spun around him and the feeling of constantly falling backwards assaulted his senses. When at last he could focus on something he wished his eyes had picked a different viewpoint. There, at the foot of the bed was John shirt and pants gone. The only thing that was stopping John from doing taking Will right then, was his loin cloth, and Will's own pants and loin cloth.  
  
Will felt the nausea return at full strength and didn't even have the strength to struggle when John slowly undid the crotch laces. In fact, Will barely had the strength to move his head let alone jump up and escape should the opportune moment arise. Will felt his pant's being slid down his legs to his ankles and his mind slowly registered that his loin cloth was probably next. Yup there it goes.  
  
Now, with his loin cloth and pants gone, panic hit Will in a fresh new wave. He heard moans in the room and dimly realised it was him making the noises. Will knew if he had the strength within he would be shaking like mad. But as it was all he could do was shut his eyes and wait for it to be over. Will thought of Elizabeth and wondered if they could ever be a couple now. He wondered what the commodore was doing and if he had tracked down the ship he and Jack and had stolen. He even wondered briefly if Jack was even looking for him.  
  
Will's eyes shot open as a hand on his private jerked him from his thoughts. Looking at John he saw John looking back.  
  
"Never have a man touch you?" He asked as if he were asking "How was church?" Will shot him a look of hate and John laughed. "I'll take that as a no." Will worked up a ball of saliva and spit at John. Unfortunately, from Will's horizontal position, he was lucky the spit didn't dribble down his chin. As it was it had landed near his belly button and was dribble into the grooves of his finely toned stomach.  
  
Suddenly the two men heard a crash from downstairs. John jumped from the bed and ran to the bedroom door. Cracking the door open a creak John was suddenly met with a heavy door slamming into his face as Jack and a few other men came charging into the room.  
  
Will sank his head back and pretended to be unconscious to hide from his embarrassment. Will heard the sounds of struggling and was satisfied immensely when he heard Jack say, "Give him to my good friend, George down by the docks. I imagine George should have his fun with this guy before he dies."  
  
Will had to admit he was a bit surprised to hear Jack so vehement about John. After all, to Jack, Will was just a subordinate, pirate hating, lad. Though Will mentally changed that pirate hating to loving in his head.  
  
Cracking an eye open Will saw one of the men Jack was with moving towards the bed and he mentally shied away. He was suddenly very aware of his lack of clothing and manhood that John had stroked to a full erection. Jack, however saved him from the shame and said, "Leave him." Rather possessively Will noted. "Uhh. Why don't you laddies go and bring this guy. He might wake up and it will take all of you to keep him under control."  
  
Will heard one guy mutter, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Jack."  
  
Jack said nothing and Will heard the door shut. Keeping his eyes shut, Will hoped Jack would just cover him and leave or something.  
  
"You can open your eyes now, lad. They're gone. Will slowly opened his eyes and looked at Jack. He didn't say anything though. He couldn't. Will guessed that what ever it was John put in his mouth had some kind of paralysing effect. That on top of the fact that Will had drunk three healthy sized glasses of wine and had his head struck twice in the past two days, once when the Black Pearl attacked and again on the bed, Will found he wouldn't trust himself to speak right now anyways.  
  
Will watched Jack's every movement as he made his way to the bed and started to cut Will's bindings with a knife he'd pulled out of nowhere. When he finished Jack found Will's clothes which had evidently been thrown on the floor after being removed. He placed them within arms reach and left the room to give Will some privacy. "Not that I've got anything left to hide." Will thought bitterly.  
  
Minutes passed but Will didn't get dressed. When Jack returned he was surprised to see will exactly as he'd left him. "Come now Will, put your clothes on already." Will still didn't move. Walking over to the naked boy Jack stopped when he heard the crunch of glass beneath his boot.  
  
Looking down, Jack saw what used to be a small vial. There was a bluish liquid staining the wooden floor. Jack bent down and gingerly put his finger in the liquid and bought his hand to his face. Cautiously smelling the liquid, Jack suppressed the groan the strained to escape his lips. A paralysing potion. Jack glanced over at Will, who was still lying in that provocative position and sighed. The lad might as well know.  
  
"You've been paralysed, Will." Jack said with unseemly calm. Jack ignored Will's sarcastic rolling of the eyes. "I don't remember the name of this but I guarantee you boy, you'll be fully working in a day or so."  
  
Jack stared blankly at Will's face. It was quite a charming face and he completely understood why John Doe had picked the boy but did he have to drug him? Snapping out of his thoughts Jack realized the naked lad before him was blushing furiously. Jack laughed. "Don't worry boy, I shan't be taking advantage of you tonight. maybe some other time." And with a wink Jack stood up and proceeded to clothe Will. First his loin cloth, which took two tries because Jack was so distracted by the naked sight before him, and then the boy's pants. Jack was even kind enough to do the crotch laces up. All the while with a straight face while Will's face burned with embarrassment, and though he hated to think it, pleasure as Jack inadvertently kept brushing against his still erect member.  
  
"Think un-sexy thoughts. Think un-sexy thoughts." Will mentally chanted to himself. Will shut his eyes so he wouldn't watch as Jack did his laces up. "Un-sexy thoughts! Un-sexy thoughts!" suddenly Will couldn't feel Jack touching him anymore. Mentally sighing Will opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey there, Willy." Jack Sparrow said a mere centimetre from the paralysed boys face. Will could smell the liquor quite well from here. "It appears there's no choice but to bring ye aboard now. You'll sleep in my room, mainly cause I woudn't trust you with any of the new crew that'll be arriving tomorrow, but partly cause I'll enjoy having you at my mercy.  
  
And with a wicked smile Jack whispered, yeh should've been nicer to you captain." And with a wink, Jack picked up Will and carried him out the door to his temporary ship.  
  
*************************** Hello people. It's been a while since I've done any fun writing. This is a fic I started a long time ago (it feels like a long time) when the movie first came out and I just couldn't help but finish the chapter tonight and upload it to see what people think. It's the first and likely only POTC fic I'll write until the next movie comes out and we'll see how inspired I get. Any ways please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Jade 


End file.
